In an existing communication system, some modules, for example, mini radio base station modules, featuring a small size and high integration, generally need to be installed at a height of 5 m to 8 m above the ground. However, because a module has many installation parts and the installation procedure is complicated, the efficiency of assembling and disassembling a module is low.